compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Halas Kad
Halas Kad is a freelancer in the Star Wars Combine. Youth One week before Halas was born his father, a Mandalorian assassin named Elalose Kad, as killed by a Chistori bounty hunter. Halas Kad grew up on the planet of Naboo living in the city of Theed with his mother Deniel Heelose. When he was six years old his mother married a Naboo soldier named Faylos Adare. Halas got on very well with the soldier. Later that year pirates, using stolen Trade Federation equipment, invaded the planet. During the invasion Halas' mother got killed when a Destroyer Droid tried to open fire upon a Guard, but due to a computer error, fired upon her instead. Clone Wars Halas lived on Naboo until he left the planet to join a school on Dantooine. When he was 16 the Confederacy of Independent Systems invaded the planet and captured the school. They locked Halas in his bedroom but when night fell, Halas climbed out the window and scaled the building to the rooftop where there was a greenhouse. Inside the greenhouse he turned a pesticide spray into a makeshift flamethrower. He used this to attack a battle droid, he then took the battle droid's blaster and ran through the school shooting all the droids he came across. About ten minuets later, a Jedi Knight ran into the school with a team of clone commandos. The Jedi was impressed with Halas's fighting skills so he quickly persuaded him to join the republic's non-clone military force. He was trained as an assassin and a pilot for the republic and often worked with Jedi Knight Addy Coada. When on a mission on the jungle moon Duxn to destroy a CIS droid factory he became very ill and started to hallucinate. He started to wander around away from camp. He started to follow a trail where he saw a group of soldiers run through a mine field and fight a group of mandalorian neo-crusaders, he kept on walking until he found a training camp with more mandalorian. He decided to talk to the Mandalorian leader who handed him a battle suit of neo-crusader armor. The Mandalorian then said to Halas: "Make your father proud." Halas then fainted. When he woke up he was lying inside the wreckage of the droid factory with his Jedi friend standing over him. Addy refused to tell Halas who or what destroyed the factory but Halas had a feeling that it was himself that destroyed the factory. When on a mission to Cato Nemodia, order 66 was put into place. Halas disagreed with the order and helped save Addy's Jedi brother from the clone onslaught. After the war was over, Halas left his Jedi friends to become a mercenary, then later went into exile on Tatooine. Legacy After leaving Tatooine, Halas traveled around the galaxy with his droid OOM-7. OOM-7 (or Zau) was the droid that Halas destroyed with the flamethrower on Dantooine. Halas reprogrammed Zau after the Clone Wars were over when he was revisiting the destroyed school on Dantooine. Over the past few years Halas has found work in factions like the BHA, CSA, RSA and Edola. Halas enjoyed his life as a freelance more than when he was a member of a faction. Halas died when he attempted to fuse his mind with his droid OOM 7. It was poor judgment to think that he could perform brain surgery on himself with no training but he had been driven insane by the idea of eternal life. There is a small chance that part of his concience still resides in his droid but it is unlikely. Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Freelance Category:Dead